Jealousy
by LightxHopeFFXIII
Summary: Ianto's sick of the lies, it's time to do something, but what?


It was a cold wet Tuesday and Ianto Jones was making the coffee for the rest of his team. Jack was in his office doing paper work which Ianto longed to help him with. Toshiko was doing work on her computer and Gwen and Owen were gossiping about Jack (again.)

Ianto came out of the coffee room with five mugs of coffee on a tray and went to each of his team members and gave them a cup not one of them thanked him for the time and effort he put in them. Jack didn't even look up at Ianto when he got his. Ianto settled at sweeping the place.

The end of the day soon came and Ianto had noticed Gwen hanging round Jack all day. He was starting to get a bit annoyed which wasn't like him at all. Why was she doing this? Was it delibrate? Does she love him? All these questions were running through his head. He went home and lay awake all night thinking of what to do. Am I being silly? He asked himself. His answer to himself was yes he was being silly.

So the next day he was in a better mood and decided to make sure he was like this all day and that he would not bring himself down.

"Jack do you want some coffee?" Ianto asked.

"I would love some" Jack said flashing Ianto the grin that made him melt inside. Ianto felt a lot better until a couple of hours later when Gwen came in with the Pizza and went straight over to Jack and handed him it and kissed him on the cheek. Ianto's smile turned into a frown as he played the image of Gwen giving his boyfriend a kiss.

Ianto burst out of The Hub he didn't want to look at Gwen just in case he slapped her or Jack. He went home straight away grabbed a suitcase and started packing his clothes and his coffee mugs he got his essentials and then he pulled out a pen and some paper. He knew that this would be the first place that Jack would look once he found out that he was missing.

He set out and went to the nearest train station and bought a ticket off someone who was trying to sell theirs. He was waiting for the train to come with tears in his eyes. You may think he was being an idiot but this had been going on for months sometimes Jack even made up excuses so that he could spend more time with Gwen and Ianto was sick and tired of it. As the train pulled up he was sure he could here someone shouting his name he took one last look at his hometown and boarded the train. Just as it was going to set off Jack came running in and was trying to get me to get off the train Ianto didn't know if he wanted to but he couldn't live without Jack.

"I'll come with you if you keep away from Gwen." Said Ianto

"That'll be a bit difficult." Jack said quietly.

"Why? It's me you love. Isn't it?" Ianto asked

"Yes but we've been planning something" Jack said. What was that how you're going to run away and get married and abandon me Ianto thought in his head and caused more tears to trail down his cheek.

" We were planning a big surprise for your birthday. That was why I was making things up so I could see her so that I could plan you the best birthday" Jack said laughing.

"Oh, well that's a lot different to what I thought" Ianto said shaking his head and crying more.

Jack pulled him into a hug and the train started to move. Ianto gave him a kiss and Jack returned it which made Ianto smile the kind of smile that you can't turn upside down.

"So where we headed?" Jack asked.

"London" Ianto replied with a grin.

"Well we might as well make a holiday out of it. Screw Torchwood and coffee for a couple of days. Ianto gasped and started crying harder. "No keep the coffee we'll keep the coffee" Jack said desperately trying to make Ianto feel better and stop crying.

Ianto ran off the train and left Jack to carry the suitcase. He decided to stop in a little bed and breakfast for a couple of days. When they arrived the first thing Ianto done was set up the places that his mugs were going to go. He made the bed and hung up his clothes while Jack sat and played with some of the dolls the people who were here before us had accidentally left. Ianto looked at him and smiled.

"I wanna play!" Ianto screamed so he got down and picked up the doll that had the longest hair.

Hours had passed and they were still playing with the dolls. Ianto was the first to stop playing. He got up and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom with his pyjamas on and a dressing gown over the top with pictures of mugs with coffee in and steam floating up above the cups. He pulled the covers back and pulled out a book and started reading. Jack left the room and a few minutes later returned with pyjamas on and one of his dressing gowns on over the top. His dressing gown had pictures of aliens on it.

Jack got in the bed and let Ianto snuggle up to him. Ianto put his book under the bed and looked at Jack, he gave him a soft kiss and turned round and got two cups of coffee. He handed one to Jack and carried on snuggling by the time Jack had finished his cup of coffee Ianto was asleep.

"Oh Ianto" Jack laughed kissing him on the top of his head and holding him tighter.

The next morning Jack woke up at five am and Ianto was still fast asleep. Jack quietly slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Jack was thinking about making Ianto a coffee but then he realised if Jack even touched Ianto's mugs he would get his hand bitten off. He stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. He opened the wardrobe slowly just incase it creaked and took out his favourite outfit. A few minutes after Jack got ready, which was only half past five, Ianto woke up.

"Morning" Ianto said with a huge yawn. Jack just grinned at him.

"Nice sleep?" Jack asked.

"Ooh, lovely. Want a coffee?" Ianto asked starting to get the mugs ready.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jack said with yet another grin. Ianto started to get busy making the coffee while Jack started putting on his socks and shoes. Jack took a few steps closer to Ianto, it was close enough for Jack to give Ianto a kiss on the neck which he did. Ianto shuddered at it.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Fine. It just doesn't feel right making coffee when I'm not at Torchwood.

"Do you want to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Ianto replied. So Jack started packing up while Ianto took a shower. Soon Ianto was all dressed and ready to leave.

Ianto and Jack took a seat on the train. Ianto had came prepared and brought a sudoku book and a pen so he didn't get bored on the train. Jack leaned over and started helping him with it. A trolley came along with various dinners on and Ianto bought a Jacket potatoe and Jack bought a tuna sandwhich. When they finished eating they settled to look out the window.

"Have you ever been to London?" Ianto asked.

"I've been everywhere" Jack said looking outside. " That was the street I first went to while I was with the Doctor and Rose.

"What's the Doctor like?" Asked Ianto.

"He's a man that is completely different to you and me. He changes his face and he always has a someone to travel with." Jack said smiling. They were near Cardiff when Ianto asked what that banner was.

"I don't know" Jack said. When they got off the train they were very close to the high banner however Ianto couldn't read it because of all of the wind. Jack seemed to smile when he seen it but Ianto didn't have any idea why. Was someone famous coming? No he would have known, wouldn't he?

When they got closer Ianto could see lot's of people crowded round one spot. He kept on looking trying to find out where they were he didn't have a clue. They were almost there and all he heard was.

"Happy birthday, Ianto!" Lots of screaming people shouted. Ianto had another look round he seen lots of mugs with his name on sitting on a large table. He seen people wearing badges saying "Ianto" he had another look round and seen a huge cake that had his name on with a cup of coffee. Ianto jumped up and down and then started drinking his coffee. Everyone crowded round him and started to dance with him. When Ianto got a minute alone he went to see Jack.

"Thanks for this" Ianto said

"Do you want to go home?" Jack asked.

"So much" Ianto said out of breath from doing all the dancing.


End file.
